1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination structures and more particularly pertains to a decorative fiber optic light for providing illuminated holiday decorations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illumination structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, illumination structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior an illumination structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,893; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,193; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,901; U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,913; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,541; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 325,887.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a decorative fiber optic light for providing illuminated holiday decorations which includes a fiber optic light string having a plurality of elongated optical radiators extending from a fiber optic cable, and a light assembly generating illumination for dispensing through the fiber optic cable and projecting optical radiators, wherein the light string can be incorporated into decorative garland, a wreath, or a Christmas tree structure.
In these respects, the decorative fiber optic light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing illuminated holiday decorations.